


Something To Talk About

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief description of violence, Comfort, Deaf Reader, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: The team rescues you after you'd been kidnapped and tortured by HYDRA. Steve tries to talk to you but you just sign to him. Then Bucky comes in, fluent in ASL and melts your heart.





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is one of my older works, so quality isn't that great. Bold is conversations in ASL.

You didn’t know what day it was anymore. You’d been in this hell for so long, you didn’t even keep track anymore. You knew one thing though, this was a HYDRA base, that was the one thing you could deduce from the surroundings. 

They were constantly doing tests on you, trying to turn you into another super soldier for them. When the tests failed, they’d beat you as if it was your fault you weren’t cut out for being an assassin. 

You were sure by now you’d lost your voice from all your screaming, but you couldn’t tell. You hoped someone would come to rescue you soon, it was only a matter of time before you couldn’t take the torture anymore.

One day, during one of your ‘training’ sessions, which consisted of another HYDRA super soldier beating the crap out of you, their attention was drawn from something outside of the room. 

They left you there, bleeding and in pain on the training room floor, before rushing off to deal with whatever was going on. You noticed that the alarm lights were flashing on the wall by the door. You tried to get up to run, but your body was too weak for you to be able to get up. 

The last thing you remembered before you passed out from the pain was a strong pair of arms lifting you up and taking you away from the room. And in your haze, you could’ve sworn one of the arms was made out metal. 

You woke up with a start, covered in soft blankets and confused. You saw a man and a red-headed woman standing in the corner, talking, but you couldn’t hear them as usual. The tall blonde man you recognized as Captain America looked over, noticing you were awake and started walking towards you, saying something. 

You frantically started signing **I’m Deaf** over and over again. He froze where he was and said something over his shoulder to the red-headed woman, prompting her to leave. He slowly spelled out Steve with hesitant fingerspelling. You nodded and signed **I know.** Steve smiled and turned his head as another man walked in.

He had long brown hair and a scruffy beard with the most piercing blue eyes. And a metal arm. He was the one who saved you. 

You caught a few words that Steve said to the new man, deaf, help, scared. You stared helplessly at the new man before he turned and smiled easily at you. 

**My name is Bucky,** the new man signed, making you gasp. **What’s your name?** he signed, stepping closer to you. **Y/N,** you fingerspelled. He smiled and created a name sign for you. Y/F/I with the sign for beautiful. You blushed and thought of one for him. 

You then pointed at him and signed the B and then the sign for arm. He looked taken aback for a moment, then his bright smile reappeared. 

You spent the next hour answering his questions about what they did to you and who else was there. Some of the details were hard to remember, but eventually, Steve was done questioning you. 

**I’m hungry.** you signed to Bucky making him stand up from where he was sitting next to you and hold out his hand. You took it and followed him to the kitchen which was partially connected to what resembled a living room. 

Though your body was still extremely sore, you hadn’t had a proper meal in who knows how long.

As you entered, you felt everyone’s eyes on you and you hid behind Bucky as much as possible. You felt the vibrations through his body as he said something to the people that sat on the couches. 

When Bucky tapped your arm to get your attention, he pointed the redhead that had been in your room when you woke up. **Natasha.** he fingerspelled. You smiled and signed an N and the sign for spider. 

Bucky nodded and pointed at the man next to her. **Tony.** he spelled and you signed a T and rich, making Bucky throw his head back in laughter.

He then pointed to Steve and you immediately signed S and America. Everyone seemed to catch onto their name signs quickly, also attempting to learn simple phrases from Bucky. 

**Time to take you home.** Bucky signed with a sad look on his face hours later. It was getting late and apparently, you couldn’t stay. **Please don’t make me go. I want to stay with you.** you signed back, looking up at Bucky with a look of desperation. 

**I’ll ask Steve.** Bucky signed, turning and walking off to find him. While he was gone, you sat on one of the bar stools and got lost in your thoughts. 

Suddenly, there was a tap on your shoulder and when you turned around, you saw a tall muscular blonde, you recognized as Thor, the god of thunder. He was saying something, but you were never good at reading lips. 

You began to sign ‘I’m deaf’ when Bucky re-entered the room. He obviously began to say something to Thor as his mouth moved, but he froze as Thor’s eyes widened in recognition and he smiled softly down at you and signed **I’m sorry, I did not realize you were hard of hearing. I’m Thor.** You smiled at the dumbfounded and slightly jealous look on Bucky’s face. **I’m Y/N.** you signed back, finger spelling your name for him. 

Before you could continue your conversation, Bucky said something to Thor, causing the blonde to smile knowingly down at you, then wave goodbye before walking off. 

**Steve said you could stay for now.** Bucky said, smiling at you now. You clapped happily and ran across the room to embrace Bucky in a warm hug. **I’m afraid we don’t have any guest rooms. Do you mind staying in my room?** Bucky asked after the both of you pulled away from the hug. **I don’t mind.** You answer with a small smile. 

He nodded his head towards the hallway signaling for you to follow him. You nodded and followed him, following so closely you might as well have been stepping on his feet. You arrived at his room and he let you walk in first, holding the door open for you. You walked in and examined the room, it was a little bare but was still nice looking. 

**You can have the bed, I’ll take the floor,** he signed to you, smiling when you thanked him profusely. You laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over you, snuggling into the welcoming warmth. You drifted off soon, happy to be in a soft bed again. 

Bucky woke up halfway through the night to small whimpers and a small thump. He turned to look at you on his bed and saw you thrashing around, arms flailing. He stood up and took a seat on the edge of the bed, gently pinning your arms to the bed which made you thrash more. He let go of your arms and ran his hand slowly down the side of your face, hoping the soothing motion would calm you down enough to wake up. 

After a few more moments, your eyes snapped open, widening in fear and scooting backward on the bed when you saw him. Once you realized who he was, you calmed down a little bit. **Are you okay doll?** he asked, fully sitting on the bed facing you. 

You brought your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, then shook your head. **Wanna talk about it?** he asked and you shook your head again. **I know how rough it is being with those people. I was one of their soldiers. I got out of there though. And so did you.** He signed, your vulnerable form still shaking slightly. 

**I know the nightmares though. I still get them sometimes.** He continued, hoping he was helping a little. **Do you want to try to sleep again?** he asked, realizing you weren’t in the mood for a conversation. 

**I’m scared. What if they come for me Bucky?** you signed finally, eyes filled with fear. **I’ll protect you darlin’.** he said, crawling up to lay next to where you sat against the pillows. You seemed to accept the solution, moving to lay next to him, too tired to resist the urge to burrow yourself into his warm embrace. 

Bucky smiled as you cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around you and holding you against him. “I’ll protect you.” he repeated out loud, knowing you wouldn’t be able to hear him.


End file.
